Seirin's Eleven
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Kuroko didn't initially join the Seirin team. What happens next? Those who should meet, will meet. 11 short drabbles of the team's perspective on their Number 11, Teiko's former phantom sixth man. No pairings.


**Hello my dear readers!**

**This was supposed to be a separate fic, but I decided to combine **Lost Chance **and **Those Who Should Meet, Will Meet** instead. Either of the two were too short by itself so there.**

**This is fifth of my Kurobas one-shot collection.**

**I hope you enjoy these series of drabbles.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**1. Shadow**

Kuroko had long given up on catching people's attention nor in what others think of his appear-disappear act. It wasn't his fault that he had a natural little to non-existent presence. His high school life would be just like in his previous school years— the teachers would miss him at roll call, his classmates wouldn't know he was there, and the like.

The bluenet had expected the same in Seirin. He wasn't mistaken.

On his first day, clubs were handing out forms to freshmen students in hopes of getting new recruits. He was sadly ignored, but he was used to it.

He eventually heard someone advertising the school's Basketball club and immediately debated on whether he would join or not. As he stared in the form in his hands (which he retrieved from a brown-haired girl discreetly), Kuroko wondered if he would go through it.

The sound of dribbling balls and squeaking shoes entered his mind. He also imagined the slight breeze when he ran, and the feel of the ball in his hand. It was instantly followed by an image of his former teammates in Teiko and how happy he had been. In a flash, that peaceful memory was shattered by the notion of the other Generation of Miracles hating Basketball, and the face of one Ogiwara Shigehiro.

_"The only one who can beat me, is me!"_

_"Winning is everything."_

_"I'm sorry, Kuroko. I don't think I can take it if I play again."_

He felt queasy.

Though he can watch _others_ play, the bluenet decided he wasn't quite ready to face the court himself yet.

And after a change of heart, Kuroko wordlessly returned the form and headed for homeroom.

He effortlessly walked through the crowds of incoming students, went to his classroom, sat on the cornermost seat in the back, listened and watched his classmates interact, and no one ever noticed him.

Despite his lack of presence, Kuroko always wished that someone—anyone—would take notice of him. It didn't happen. He remained alone.

He supposed that he will and always be just a shadow in everyone's eyes.

* * *

**2. Tolerable**

They never got along at first.

They met during the end of their class on the beginning of the school year. Kagami had accidentally left his practice jersey in the classroom and the teal-haired boy was there, handing his bag over.

Eventually, the shorter male started asking about Basketball and his own experiences on it. Their conversation was initially light and short, but it had infuriated him.

_"Generation of Miracles, huh… I've decided! I'll take all those guys down and become the number one in Japan."_

_"I think that's impossible."_

And the guy just left without a word!

Not only that, ever since that day, Kuroko (the little bastard) began to appear and disappear as often as possible. Somehow, Kagami had that inkling feeling that his classmate was riling (not scaring, because _he_ doesn't get scared of some short kid… who happened to be ghost-like…) him up on purpose. It was creepy as hell and had successfully managed to get on his nerves.

One day, they had bumped into each other outside Maji Burgers. In a fit of irritation, Kagami challenged him on a one-on-one. The kid, for all his big talk on Basketball, sucked at playing.

(Then Kuroko referred to himself as a shadow. Could it hurt for him if he would show some emotion?)

But even if they had a rocky start, the redhead got used to his abnormal presence and surprisingly found the other's company somehow likeable. The bluenet was rather determined when they talked about Basketball. Kagami couldn't help but admire him.

(There were times when he acted differently about it, though; like the time he asked on why Kuroko didn't join the Basketball club to improve his skills. The shorter male didn't answer and they decided to leave it as that.)

Kuroko, for all his quirks and being painfully blunt, was an annoying yet not an unwelcomed presence in his life.

He was tolerable, and that's enough for the red-haired player.

Kagami supposed that he'd let the teal-haired male's words slide for now.

* * *

**3. Odd**

Furihata always knew there was someone watching him and his friends in school, but he couldn't pinpoint who. He asked his friends, Fukuda and Kawahara, and the pair shared his sentiments.

(He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and when he looked around, there was no one.)

After spilling blood, sweat, and tears (and also some help from their teammate, Kagami), the freshmen trio finally found the culprit.

It was a teal-haired male from their neighboring class. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko-san—as the trio called him—had been observing them not because he was stalking them, but rather because he was interested in their play. He wanted to watch them play Basketball.

(Strangely, when they asked him to join them, he had refused without hesitation. The bluenet said he couldn't play, but the three begged to differ. It was obvious that the teen was lying.)

Since that day, the four became acquaintances and fellow Basketball enthusiasts. To their surprise, Kuroko was a pro in making Basketball strategies. The group of friends often asked the shorter male for advice and help in improving their play. They quickly learned about his quirks.

(No matter what, Kuroko had kept a pokerface on. He also didn't consume anything but vanilla milkshakes—does he even eat?—and that the bluenet was never one to mince his words.)

Kuroko Tetsuya, in spite of how much they got closer to him, will always be odd.

* * *

**4. Lonely**

Kiyoshi Teppei had recognized him from the moment he saw the mop of light blue hair from afar. It was, after all, impossible to forget someone who had been in the same team as the person who had completely crushed him back in middle school.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of Teiko.

The brunet had no idea on why the shorter male was in _Seirin_ (their school didn't exactly have the best reputation in the Basketball circle) and why he wasn't in the Basketball club (God knew how much the boy loved the sport), but he wouldn't push it. Kuroko was his underclassman— his kouhai now, and he would watch out for him.

He also didn't have any idea on what happened in Kuroko's last year of middle school but _no one_ should ever be alone. He saw how those blank, icy blue eyes of his gazed at many groups of students in school. There was a far-off gleam in them and the brown-haired player couldn't help but approach him that time.

No one deserved to be lonely.

And there was that haunted look in his eyes whenever he stepped inside the gym (He wasn't stalking the phantom player. Really).

Since that day, Kiyoshi made sure to invite the teen to hang out together during his free time. He was sure that Hyuuga and Riko wouldn't mind.

* * *

**5. Enigma**

Kuroko Tetsuya was an enigma.

Riko had no idea what to say when Kiyoshi dragged the bluenet to the gym one day and pressed on him to join the team. She knew her colleague had a few screws loose but this was outrageous.

The teal-haired male was awful in Basketball (and that's just putting it lightly). He had little-to-zero stamina, was sluggishly slow, had no accuracy for shooting the ball, and seriously… he can't even dribble!

It made no sense on why Kiyoshi persisted to get him in their club. Just to shut him up, the brunette coach decided to humor her friend by letting Kuroko play in a practice match between the upperclassmen and their club's fresh meat. She was sure he would not prove to be that much. It didn't help that he appeared to be reluctant in handling a ball, either.

At first, the brunette was pretty certain that the teen was disappointing her teammate and the next— whoosh! The ball was suddenly in Bakagami's hands when it had previously been in Fukuda's. An animalistic grin graced her features.

It seemed that there was another golden boy in their midst.

However, unlike their wild tiger, the shorter male was not to play regularly—he seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilation whenever he looked at a basketball and it was simply painful to watch him like that—unless he gets over on whatever phobia or issue he has with the sport. Until then, he would serve as their manager (and maybe assistant coach) and reserved player.

Riko may not be the most perceptive person in their little group, but that didn't mean she was oblivious to Kuroko's silent conflict with himself.

And one day, maybe—just maybe—the teal-haired teen would finally open up to them.

* * *

**6. Hollow**

They may not have been close, but it would take a blind man (or a complete idiot, like Bakagami) to _not_ see what's wrong with their newest member (who joined their ranks just after their match with Shutoku).

His kouhai often acted like a zombie or robot— speaking only when spoken to, obediently following Riko's commands without a single flicker of emotion, and acting as if he had nothing in his life.

There was something hollow and empty in Kuroko's eyes, and it bothered Hyuuga a lot.

And before their match with Touou, he caught the bluenet staring blankly at Aomine Daiki, the opponent's ace, who also stared back; arrogance clearly detectable in his aura. It was very obvious that there was something between them, and it had hurt Kuroko deeply.

(His hands clenched unconsciously— his older brother instincts rising. There was no way he would sit around and watch his kouhai deal with his problems alone.)

Aomine had also proved to be an irksome person. He acted as if he was better than them and he was mentally challenging their little manager. The captain would not let him get his way. Not only that, the way that Touou's manager had gazed at their own was imprinted in his mind. The pink-haired girl looked as if she was to cry; completely helpless as an old friend was dealing with an internal issue.

When they lost to Touou, the tanned male only stared boastfully and disdainfully at the bluenet. The horrified glimmer and the somewhat unnoticeable tears that welled up in his teammate's eyes made the captain snap. That was the last straw.

Hyuuga decided that he didn't like _Ahomine_ (he heard what Imayoshi called his own kouhai) nor did he like the dullness in Kuroko's eyes. He and the rest of the team would fix that.

* * *

**7. Broken**

Izuki prided himself to be an insightful person. It was easy for him to read between the lines and pick up hints from anyone. It was also the reason why he often make jokes—though lame—just to distract other people and ease their worries. Even in Basketball, it hadn't been a problem to try and predict their opponent's next move.

(His Eagle Eyes were enough proof for that.)

But there were a few times that he wished he didn't have this trait. Particularly, his pokerfaced underclassman.

The teal-haired teen was not one to ask for help nor verbally complain, but the eagle-eyed player could easily see the implications. Somehow, the bluenet's 'shadowy' presence only screamed 'please help me' to the black-haired player. It was evident especially at that one time they had a heart-to-heart conversation.

_"Neh, Kuroko. Why didn't you join the club before?"_

_"I'm sorry, senpai, but I can't answer that."_

The subject was immediately dropped.

He knew his kouhai was broken in some way. It was impossible not to be when someone is emotionless and closed off to _that_ extent.

Because of that Izuki had made it one of his goals to make Kuroko smile at least once. He made sure to crack jokes more often than usual. He knew that his fellow upperclassmen had picked up on his plans and didn't say anything about it. Seeing the bluenet's eyes light up (even for just a moment) was something that they also wanted to happen, after all.

It was progress.

Maybe in the future, Seirin would be able to glue Kuroko's broken pieces together.

* * *

**8. Distant**

Koganei had always made it his priority to befriend anyone and everyone— it was seen in his actions and words with other people. It all started with Mitobe not speaking, but that would be a story for another time.

The cat-like teen managed to get along with their grumpy Bakagami and the jittery freshmen trio. He was quite close with Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Izuki; even more so with Mitobe and unexpectedly, Tsuchida.

So when Kiyoshi brought Kuroko to their happy quaint club, he had prepared himself to get closer to his quirky kouhai. However, every single time that the bluenet was about to open up, he never failed to clam up again.

(The player once saw the shorter teen standing alone in the middle of a nearby public court, just staring at the hoop. He wasn't doing anything else.)

The teen was distant compared to the others. It was as if he was unreachable, and one day, he would disappear without a word.

The cat-like player didn't like that feeling.

He, along with Mitobe, decided that they would pull Kuroko closer to them and the team. He would make sure that the teal-haired male would gain friends not only in their club, but also with other people (especially said teen's classmates).

Koganei would make sure of that.

* * *

**9. Alike **

Mitobe seemed to have always been silent in nature, but no, he actually lost his voice in an accident. However, back then, he didn't speak a lot so there wasn't really much of a difference. Since he was tall (taller than normal), many kids picked on him. His only friend was Koganei, a bubbly, cheerful, and popular kid in their school.

One time in elementary, a group of bullies took his silence as a form of intimidation and had planned to silence him for good. They placed chemicals in his bottled water and he was hospitalized because of it.

(Koganei had been horrified that his best friend was being bullied, and their assaults had gone too far. That was the time the cat-like player decided to protect others from people's judging eyes by befriending them and making sure they won't feel alone.)

When he first saw Kuroko, the tall Center couldn't help but relate to the bluenet. It was as if he was seeing himself in the smaller teen. Mitobe couldn't help but think they were rather different yet alike at the same time.

He wasn't being bullied, but it was clear that he was carrying some kind of burden. Besides judging from his personal endeavors, Mitobe had enough experience from his younger siblings when it comes to people's unspoken words.

Kuroko's eyes were a sign of a silent plea for help and comfort. He had no doubt that his teammates shared his opinion.

The black-haired teen made up his mind. If Koganei would try to make him open up, Mitobe would welcome him in their club with open arms.

He would greet him regularly (which was tricky since Kuroko has very little presence), make bentos for the shorter male (the bluenet was taken aback by this and the teen couldn't help but worry for him), and would give him a pat on the back after a day's hard work (the teal-haired male was surprised and pleased with it, though not much visibly).

* * *

**10. Unique **

Tsuchida wasn't one to stay in the spotlight, similar to Mitobe in some ways, but not as much. The teen was carefree (not on the same level as Kiyoshi or Koganei), and anyone could say that the player was one of a kind: smart (it wasn't obvious that he was an honor student), kind, thoughtful, and athletic (to an extent).

(These was also the very same reasons why Mitobe's little sister fell in love with him.)

Also like him, he met a lot of distinctive people in his life— Hyuuga with his Clutch mode, the demon coach Riko, happy-go-lucky Kiyoshi, the cat-like Koganei, silent Mitobe, the reckless split-eyebrowed Kagami, the seemingly ordinary freshmen trio, and the Generation of Miracles with their colorful personalities.

However, none can match up to the uniqueness of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Like any other member of Seirin, he learned their kouhai's quirks pretty quickly and could see the undertones of sadness and longingness in the other's blank orbs. It was kinda hard to observe, though.

So when he saw Kuroko outside of school for the first time (which was a dash of good luck— what with his almost-impossible-to-detect presence), Tsuchida wasted no time to dawdle. The teen went to accompany the blue-haired male.

_"Where are you going on such a fine day, Kuroko?"_

_"I was just walking around, Tsuchida-senpai."_

_"Ah, I see. Anyways, where are your parents? Aren't you going to spend time with them?"_

_"They're too busy… with work."_

_"Any siblings then?"_

_"My sisters are preoccupied with college. And my grandmother's with my aunt overseas."_

_"So you're alone. Would you mind it if I tag along?"_

Kuroko had perked up at his offer.

During their little walk, Tsuchida learned a lot of things that even his other teammates wouldn't see from their kouhai.

Apparently, besides having an unhealthy obsession with vanilla milkshakes, Kuroko was going ga-ga on anything vanilla. Not only that, he also had a soft spot for animals (like a Siberian Husky puppy that shared Kuroko's eyes, promptly named Tetsuya Nigou), and that Kuroko was surprisingly well-known in their community (he was popular only amongst orphans and elderly, though). The bluenet was working part-time in a bakery, and also managed a job of being a caretaker in the local orphanage.

Despite being forced to mature at a young age (since he's independent and living alone right now) and having a lot of unspoken problems, Kuroko was able to take it all in stride, keeping strong.

And even in Basketball, he never ceased to amaze them with his analytical mind and misdirection during the occassional times he would play.

Kuroko was truly unique.

* * *

**11. Family**

Kuroko supposed that nothing could ever replace his bonds with his teammates back in Teiko.

No one can top his friendship with Aomine, Kise, Momoi and even Ogiwara. No one can ever match up to his not-so-much-of-a-friendship with Midorima. No one can be as special as Murasakibara. No one can ever be as helpful as Akashi had been.

However, that didn't mean he doesn't appreciate his current team.

If the Generation of Miracles had been friends and comrades, then Seirin was a big, warm, and happy family. His memories with them will always be cherished. He will keep them close to his heart, especially for trying so hard to create bonds with him. He would never be able to repay them for everything they've done for him, especially with helping him mend his destroyed friendship with his former teammates. If he would ever fall down, they would be there to pick him up.

No one can severe his bonds with Kagami.

No one can erase his friendship with Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara.

No one can be a better older brother than Kiyoshi.

No one can beat their devil-of-a-coach, Riko.

No one will be the best captain for him other than Hyuuga.

No one can match up to Izuki's lame puns.

No one can dim Koganei's sunny personality.

No one can ever be a better listener than Mitobe.

No one will ever remove Tsuchida's constant presence from his life.

To them, he was not just a shadow. He was _their_ shadow—

And Kuroko would never trade them for the world.

* * *

**And that's done!**

**Any comments? I would really appreciate it.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
